


Girls Night

by SammyFlower



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, girls night, guess the movie referenced?, just a nice fic, leverage - Freeform, my first official exchange so i hope you like!, the girls of leverage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22525852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyFlower/pseuds/SammyFlower
Summary: Sophie and Tara invite Parker to a 'girls night'!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aaymeirah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaymeirah/gifts).



**Girls Night**

**Written for:** Aaymeirah

**Fandom:** Leverage   
**Characters:** Parker, Tara Cole and Sophie Devereaux

_ Hope you enjoy!  _

* * *

She’d never had a girls night before, so when Tara and Sophie invited her and she had hesitantly said yes she really didn’t know what she was agreeing to.  Sophie had spent the entire day shopping for the evening, dragging Parker from ship to shop. 

Malls made her feel uncomfortable. They made it so easy for her to steal from, anything that easy had to be dodgy. But she resisted every urge to pickpocket the shoppers and nick the fake jewellery from the mannequins. Especially when Sophie had explicitly told her not to. 

Tara was apparently back at her apartment setting it up for them. Apparently having everything, including a blow-up mattress in the lounge room and something called a detox mask. Parker tried to hide the horrified look from Sophie who simply laughed at her and told her it was good for her. She hadn’t realised she needed a mask but she shrugged and tried not to think of it. 

By the time they were done buying snacks, movies, new PJs and 4 bottles of wine, Parker was exhausted yet Sophie seemed more energised than when she had arrived at the mall. 

They made their way to Tara’s apartment and unpacked their spoils of the day. Including a beanie, Parker simply couldn’t resist taking from Peter Alexander when they were buying PJs. 

Sophie scolded her but eventually said the beanie was too cute not to have. Parker scrunched her nose at ‘cute’, Hardison always called her cute. She wanted to be vicious not cute. 

Tara greeted them with 3 champagne glasses and a “Hey bitches!” making Parker snort. Sophie led the way inside, almost instantly pouring the wine and giving each of them their glass before even thinking about unpacking the food. 

By the time they had changed and unpacked the snacks, Parker was beginning to relax. Though it could have been the 3 glasses she had already downed making her feel calm. Tara and Sophie dragged her to the lounge and began smothering a cold wet cream on her face which smelled of berries and chemicals. It made her sneeze but it felt nice as it hardened on her skin. 

They put it on themselves too before playing the movie of the night. Some chick flick which Parker didn’t understand at all. 

“...and she’s proposing to him? Because it’s a leap year?” 

“Yeah, like it’s an Irish tradition! So romantic.” Sophie sighed. 

Parker frowned, crumbling some of her mask off “I don’t get it.” 

“Parker, what do you do in your free time?” Tara asked Parker thought for a moment. Usually, she spent a good few hours counting her money. Then she would repack her gear before finally heading to bed with her crossword. 

“Just stuff.” She replied, shrugging. 

“My guess is it’s something to do with money.” Sophie chuckled. 

“Is not.” Parker lied “I just have other... hobbies.” 

Her face felt tight and cold. The mask had been off for a while and her skin felt different. She hadn’t yet decided if it was good or bad different but different nonetheless. 

She had fallen asleep by the time the last movie was out on, dozing to the sound of Tara and Sophie gossiping about some grifter they knew from Australia and the scams she was pulling. Risky and bizarre. 

As she slowly drifted into a deeper sleep, the girls’ voices fading, she thought to herself, that perhaps, finally, she had friends.


End file.
